


Known to darkness

by UchiStyx



Category: 2NE1, EXO (Band)
Genre: Human Experimentation, Illegal Activities, Multi, Murder, Organized Crime, Rape/Non-con Elements, Thriller, mafia, psycological
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-05 23:19:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12804570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UchiStyx/pseuds/UchiStyx
Summary: Money, Fame, Slaves, they have it all. Unknown to the world, known in the darkness, they are who controls the 99 stages of hell. There are three main groups, The Drug Unit, The Slave Unit and the Special Intelligence Unit. Each run by their own leaders.----Her thoughts raced as the door opened. He stood there, his beauty almost sickining. His eyes overseeing the room.  His eyes locked on hers with a knowing look.





	Known to darkness

**Author's Note:**

> (cross posted from asian fanfics with the same name )

There was one group that was feared from the outside. One group that was powerful enough to even to confuse the government. They were all over the underground, and no one knew who exactly the members were but everyone was always cautious of who they made angry. 

Underground is where they live.

Underground is where the rats are, animals that no one really like, just like them.

 Their home was a large hall underground, the only light was permitted  was from the electric buzzing lights high above them. The walls were painted white and black like chess boards. There were many doors, most of them leading to a room with a small bed and a light. But there were three doors, that lead to another part of the hall which had more complicated hallways and even dimmer light.

One door was coloured white, which was the Drugs Unit. The drugs unit was where all the drugs that entered South Korea was healed. It was where The Drug Lord lived. His hair was cut short and flat on his head, his eyes were always wide and slightly red from the use of drugs, and his mouth always in this knowing smirk. He had many men around South Korea, and even in North Korea he controlled the drugs.

He was very powerful and a lot of people feared him, even if they didn't know who he was. It gave him great satisfaction that everyone was still playing the guessing game. It was a fun game to witness. A fun and long drawn out game that many people had become tired of. 

Even if it was the weakest out of the three units it was also one of the valuable units. The drugs that had managed to be smuggled into their hands were both sold and used by themselves. Only the richest people can buy them, most of them high ranking officials and celebrities that loved the high life (quite literally). 

The drug unit was starting to branch out more from just South and North Korea, they also have Colombia and Venezuela in their grasps. Drugs were imported daily and hourly to ensure that there wasn’t a loss of money or goods. Most of the time they went to their designated locations but sometimes there was a smart son of a bitch that managed to find out there was drugs in the bag. But of course they could never quite locate where they had come from for there was never actually an address on it but more of a code that no one knew how to crack because only one person knew how to.

They housed the most classified drugs in the world, ones that aren’t usually heard of, it was easier to smuggle in drugs they have never done testing on. The most highly requested was Cocaine though, so that meant more work to figure how to physically pack them so the officers won’t find it out. There were other drugs such as: Meta-DOB, MDBZ, and MDIP, all of these very hard to find if you didn’t have connections.  Many members of this are celebrities such as Lee Minho and G-Dragon. Many or them collect vast amounts of drugs so they can then sell it off to other idols, though this wasn’t what the Drugs unit wanted it still happened, and it kept them coming back for more so they couldn’t tell them to stop, and even if they could tell them to stop would they really and truly stop?

There is also something special and valuable about this unit. Without this unit they wouldn’t have as much money to buy any of the specialist gadgets, and  the latest computers.

 

The next door was the Slave door. This door was the most detailed door of them all. It had strange symbols and was the colour of deep dark blood. There were flower's bursting into bloom, almost mocking virgin girls who had had unfortunately been captured and chosen to live beyond the door. The leader of the Slave unit was ruthless, calculated and most of all, sex driven. 

Everything he did was driven from sex, but even he knew how to control himself during dire times when he was expected to. He was the most terrifying out of the three, for he looked kind, like he could be a friend. But that was his greatest weapon, his looks. It lured virgin girls and mothers to his arms, where he would trap them and use him for his and others own personal use. Sometimes he had boys, but they were very rare and used for clients who ordered them. Most of the boys were sold off while the girls stayed and lived here.

Sometimes the girls would be transferred to the other units depending on their strengths and weaknesses, and all together usefulness. The Slave had most people in it. It also had the most deaths surprisingly enough. But the Lord hadn't minded much there is always girls about to take so there was no worry.  Most of the girls were of South Korean decent, but sometimes they got hold of girls from South America or Africa, for the men who liked girls other than Korean. There was always that one man who requested a different race to sleep with, to test them out, to see if they liked them or not

The last door was classified, that even the two previous Lords could not go in without special written consent and even then it was very hard to get in to. The drug and slave lord had only ever met the lord of this room once, and out of all of them he was the quietest. He spoke minimal and liked to be kept to himself and didn't like to get caught up with drama. He had some of the most classified documents known to man in his hands and if he were to be caught with them he would be shot on site. 

Recently the Slave Unit had received a shipment of a few hundred girls. They had recently come in , about an hour or two and the Slave Lord had just about finished counting the amount of girls. Sometimes the people who brought them in would say they are bringing said amount of girls but in reality they bring in about 20 less because it was cheaper to send over. He smiled in satisfaction once he was done and left.

He was surprised when he left the room the Drug’s Lord was in his way.

“What do you want?” The man asked, his voice soft, a voice that you wouldn’t have expected to come out of him.

“I have a proposition for you.  You lend me one of your girls and I let you use any of my drugs free of price,” the other man said, his hands in his pockets and his voice long and slurred It seemed he had recently had taken his dosage.

“Now lets see, why would I need any use for your drugs?”  
“I don’t know man. Just let me use one of your girls. You can have one of mine in return,” He whined.

The other man tched sighed.

“Whatever you can take the girl free of charge. Hearing you hurts my ears.”

The other man let out a childish laugh.

“Thanks man, I owe you one!”

“Actually you owe me five but we’ll sort that another day. Lets get this girl yeah”

 

 

(AN:// Hey guys I recently redid this whole fic because I was unhappy with how it was before. If you remember who the lords wrre please don't mention who they were but instead read and have fun:D Thank you for reading)


End file.
